


Robin Hoods of the Sea

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N's silver-tongue continually talks Black into the pirate way of life, no matter his moral qualms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robin Hoods of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A tumblr anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+tumblr+anon).



> This was from a fic challenge where people would send me numbers corresponding to a list of potential AU verses.

Black had always liked the sea, though he hadn’t ever really intended on being a pirate. He didn’t know how to do anything on a boat, for a start, and furthermore he had some lingering moral objections about stealing things.

N insisted it was the right thing to do. “You know the story of Robin Hood, don’t you? We’re the ocean-locked equivalent. And our ultimate purpose is the liberation of pokémon everywhere.”

The liberation part was pretty well-thought out: Team Rocket often traded by sea, as did Team Plasma of late. Black was particularly good at sneaking onto their boats while N shouted at them and fired guns and so on, releasing all the pokémon while N distracted them. It was never the plan, but it was usually what happened. But they did sustain a lot of damage themselves, so they had repair costs on top of the cost of food and maintaining the already slight crew…

“Stealing is not bad if it’s for the greater good,” N would say.

N had a tendency to twist morals to suit his own purposes.

Still, they had the sea air, the adoration of the pokémon they liberated who refused to leave, and it was definitely an exciting life. Black didn’t mind it one bit.


End file.
